


Our Little Secret

by deliriusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, explanation fic, no bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriusblack/pseuds/deliriusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Mrs. Norris? Why is Argus Filch such a bitter old man? <br/>Summary of a life, told by Mr. Filch himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I entered this in a contest in Hogwarts Extreme, a Hogwarts roleplay site, and won first place. I hope you like it!

When I was born in 1954 to two parents who loved me deeply, I was lucky.   
When I was 3, and made friends with a girl across the way named Amanda Norris, I was happy.   
When I was 5, and discovered that we were different because she was a pure-blood and I was a half-blood, I was shocked. I didn't know what it meant, but her parents didn't let me come play in her house.   
When I was 7, and my parents told me I was to go to Hogwarts, I was excited. Here was a place Amanda and I would be able to play together.   
When I was 9, and still hadn't had any accidental magic, my parents were concerned. My best friend, Amanda, had been able to make the rain stop on my birthday.   
When I was 11, and still hadn't received my Hogwarts letter, my parents were angry. My best friend and crush, Amanda, had been accepted into Hogwarts and was going that September.   
When I was 17, and everyone was sure I was a Squib, my parents were ashamed. My girlfriend, Amanda, had graduated Hogwarts at the top of Ravenclaw house.   
When I was 23, and wanted to marry Amanda, her parents said no. She was a pure-blood and I wasn't good enough. My fiancee, Amanda, had a plan.   
When I was 27, and had run away with her; my lover, Amanda, became an Animagus so we could be together without ridicule. She was to pose as my pet. The human Amanda Norris was dead, died in a freak accident with a potion explosion.   
When I was 29, and had begun to work at Hogwarts, Amanda turned back into a human only at night, in the privacy of my rooms.   
When I was 58, and took solace only in the arms of my wife, Amanda became stuck one day. She was unable to turn back into human form. I was devastated. But I loved her, and I took care of her, and I tried not to become bitter.   
When I was 74, and had gone a little crazy without Amanda able to talk to me, the love of my life passed away.   
When I was 75, and was still deeply mourning the loss of Amanda, I got a cat. I named her Mrs. Norris in honour of my lost love.   
Mrs Norris is still with me, even though the original Mrs Norris is not. I'm sorry, Amanda. I love you.


End file.
